


Get Your Fucking Hands Off of Me

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Ian Gallagher, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Not at all described, Protective Lip Gallagher, Though not fully, just explained briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Lip has a crush on his best friend, but he's taken by his own brother. His own, rather abusive, brother. He didn't realize how bad it was between them.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Get Your Fucking Hands Off of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the beginning scene is based on the deleted scene where Kenyatta and Mandy were fighting and Mickey almost fought Kenyatta with a beer bottle. This story is very rushed and I finished this at 6 am so I apologize for mistakes and how short this is :D

“Just drop it!” 

“I fucking saw you!” 

“I didn’t fucking look at him!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” 

Lip frowns as he closes the front door behind him, walking into the Gallagher living room with a heavy weight settling in his gut. He sees Ian and Mickey in the kitchen, staring each other down with nasty looks on both their faces, shoulders tense and hands clenched into fists. Ian’s practically red in the face, Mickey’s eyes glowing with anger. “It’s not bullshit and you know it!” 

“Fuck you!” Ian shouts, voice echoing throughout the house. Lip wonders briefly if anybody else is home, setting his bag down on the couch. 

“Fuck you!” Mickey shouts back, stepping to the side as Ian marches for the stairs. 

“I’m so tired of this shit!” Ian yells. 

Mickey sneers at him. “Well, you’re an asshole!” 

Ian whips around, suddenly grabbing Mickey by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Lip tenses up, his body moving forward without thinking as Ian snaps “Shut the fuck up!” 

Mickey smirks up at Ian, gripping his wrist tightly. “What? You gonna hit me again? Fucking hit me!” 

Lip halts when Ian slams his fist into the wall, breaking a hole with a yell of rage. Mickey ducks his head, eyes squeezed shut as Ian slams him harder against the wall before releasing him. Lip quickly steps aside as Ian shoves past him, hands in his hair as he marches for the front door. Mickey takes a few deep breaths before his glare hardens again and he follows. “Fucking walk away, pussy!” 

“Fuck you, prick!” Ian shouts back as he rips open the front door. 

“Asshole!” Mickey yells before the front door slams shut, the house falling quickly save for Mickey’s heavy breathing, the Milkovich slowly looking at Lip as the anger starts to evaporate. He looks down, scratching the back of his head as he moves for the stairs. “Hey, Lip.” 

“Wait wait,” Lip says, grabbing his elbow to stop him. “Dude, what the fuck was that?” 

“Nothing,” Mickey mutters, shaking Lip’s hold off of him. “Just Ian being a jealous prick again.” 

“Again?” Lip frowns, leaning against the back of the couch. Mickey shrugs, avoiding his eyes. 

Lip knows Mickey is trying to shut down and keep Lip out of whatever this is. He’s done it multiple times as they grew up, but Lip knows how to get around him and open him up. The two are best friends for a reason - they’re there for each other. 

Just a couple of months ago, Mickey and Ian started going out. Lip wasn’t sure how to feel about it, assuming it had to do with the fact it was his best friend and younger brother, but it wasn’t. Lip was head over fucking heels for the Milkovich. 

He’s always known he was bisexual, but he hasn’t exactly told anybody else, including Mickey. Not that he’s ashamed about it, it’s just not something he really thinks about bringing up. 

He thought the two were hitting it off though and was happy for them. Sure, he has feelings, but he’s not an asshole. He’ll support Mickey through anything. But this? He’s never seen a fight like this between the two. 

He’s been off at college so much, he hasn’t been keeping up much with everyone. Mickey would drive over during the week to hang with him for a night or two, and now that Lip thinks about it, they don’t talk about Ian. Actually, they don’t talk a lot in general. Mickey has become rather quiet, preferring to get high and drunk and pass out on the dorm’s floor. 

Lip sighs, patting his pockets until he finds his pack of cigarettes. “Wanna smoke?” Mickey looks up, eyeing his cigarettes for a moment before nodding, heading for the backdoor. 

“So, why was Ian so jealous that he punched a fucking hole in our wall?” Lip asks after a while of the two sitting and smoking, the cool winter wind blowing past them. Mickey shrugs, rubbing his arms. Lip nudges him gently. “Dude?” 

Mickey huffs, stubbing out his cigarette. “Claimed I was checking out some dude at the bar last night.” 

“Were you?” 

“Fuck no,” Mickey snaps, shooting him a half-hearted glare. “But he wouldn’t listen to me.” 

“You two fight like that a lot?” Mickey hesitates, looking down at his hands. Lip frowns, stubbing out his cigarette. “Mick, I heard you say “you gonna hit me again?” What do you mean again? Has Ian hit you?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey mutters. “I’m used to it. It’s not a big deal.” 

Lip’s chest tightens, nodding his head slowly. “Used to it? Do you mean because of Terry or because Ian’s hit you more than once?” 

Mickey doesn’t answer for a moment, looking at Lip with a conflicted expression. Lip stares right back, eyebrows raised and waiting patiently for his answer. Mickey shifts and looks away. “Both?” 

“And you didn’t tell me this because?” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Mickey shrugs. 

“Yes, it is. He’s hitting you,” Lip says, setting a hand on his knee. “Dude, has he done anything else? You can tell me.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Mickey huffs, getting to his feet. “Seriously, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

“Mick-” 

“Okay?” Mickey says firmly, giving him that look that means he will rain hell until Lip drops this. 

Lip rubs his face, getting to his feet and nodding. “Okay. Fine, but you come to me if he does anything again, you hear?” 

“Whatever,” Mickey mutters, turning and walking back into the house, leaving Lip alone on the porch. 

“Where’s Ian?” Carl asks as he sits down at the kitchen table, grabbing a few chicken wings for Liam. 

“Up with Mickey in his room,” Fiona answers without missing a beat, joining the rest of the Gallaghers at the table. Lip ignores the pit forming in his stomach, forcing a smile on his face as the others continue to talk.

It’s been a couple of weeks since he first saw Ian and Mickey fight, and it wasn’t the last. Anytime he came home, they were arguing. Sometimes, quietly with glares, other times they’re screaming at one another. The others have noticed, clearly - Fiona has confronted them multiple times about it, but they’re still together and still fighting. Lip’s heart sinks, tearing into his chicken a bit too forcefully. 

A loud thump comes from upstairs, the table falling quiet and looking at one another worriedly. Muffled arguing starts up, quickly growing louder as the bedroom door is ripped open and the fighting carries down, rapid footsteps mixing in. Lip stands up, watching as Mickey comes rushing downstairs, trying to tug on his jacket and fix his shirt at the same time. “-cking done! I’m fucking done!” 

“Oh?! You’re fucking done?!” Ian is right behind him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door. “You think you can just walk out?!” 

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Mickey practically screams, shoving Ian away from him. 

Carl and Fiona are on their feet now, Debbie scooting closer and holding Liam protectively. Ian stumbles back for a moment, immediately advancing on Mickey, backing him up against the wall. “You little-” 

“Hey!” Lip moves forward, grabbing Ian and wrestling him back, putting himself between the two men. Ian backs up, glaring past Lip at the trembling Milkovich. Lip backs up a step closer to Mickey, body tense in defense. “Don’t you fucking dare lay your hands on him, you hear me?” 

“This isn’t your fucking business,” Ian snarls. 

“The fuck it is!” Lip snarls back. 

“Move it!” he snaps, moving forward again, ready to shove Lip out of his way and get to Mickey. Lip shoves him back again, backing up closer to Mickey. Before Ian can get his footing, Carl is there, grabbing Ian by his shirt and shoving him to the floor. “Hey! Carl!” 

Carl doesn’t hesitate to slam his foot into Ian’s gut. “You like that, huh?!” he shouts, kicking him again. Fiona shouts at him, but he ignores her. “Fucking hitting your boyfriend like that?! You stupid piece of shit!” 

“Carl!” Mickey shouts, making him stop. “Please, guys…” he breathes out, pressing back against the wall trying to keep his trembling legs from collapsing. Lip turns to him, heart breaking at the look of defeat on his face. Carl grits his teeth, cursing under his breath as he hauls Ian to his feet, shoving him into the living room. “Get the fuck out!” 

“Carl-” Fiona tries, but Carl ignores her. 

“No! He’s not fucking staying here!” he snaps, forcing his brother to the front door. He continues to yell, cursing out his older brother without missing a beat. 

As it carries on outside, everyone turns to Mickey. Lip reaches out for him carefully, meeting Mickey’s gaze to make sure he can touch him. Mickey breathes out shakily and steps closer, grabbing his hand and murmuring “Can we go upstairs?” 

The others watch them worriedly. Lip nods and gently pulls Mickey with him upstairs, heading for his old room and locking the door behind them. They’re silent as they move about the room, Mickey pulling off his jacket and crawling onto the bed next to Lip, the two shifting around until Lip has an arm around Mickey, the shorter man leaning into him with his head on his chest. 

They stay like that for a while, Lip running his fingers through Mickey’s hair and sharing a cigarette with him, holding his tongue and letting Mickey relax. He eventually breaks the silence, voice strained. “I just wasn’t in the mood tonight…” 

Lip’s blood runs cold, looking down at Mickey with a blank expression on his face. Mickey shifts, not looking up at him. “He kept grabbing at me and all, and I told him to stop. But… you know…” 

“Son of a bitch,” Lip growls, stubbing their cigarette out. “Did he?” 

“Nah,” Mickey shakes his head, sitting up off of Lip. “I punched him in the face and dick. Pissed him off.” 

“I’m going to kill him,” Lip says seriously, running a hand through his curls. 

“Lip-”

“No, no, I’m going to fucking kill him,” Lip snaps, watching Mickey finally look at him. “Mickey, you mean a lot to me, okay? To hear my own brother- fuck!” He covers his face, trying to keep his anger under control. 

Mickey sets a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. “Lip, I’m okay. I promise.” Lip lowers his hands, looking Mickey over. He smiles weakly, squeezing Lip’s shoulder reassuringly. Lip’s anger softens, an overwhelming feeling crashing over him that he’s not sure what it is, but it provokes his next move. Before he can even think it through, he’s cupping Mickey’s face and kissing him. 

Mickey stills, eyes wide and hands grabbing Lip’s wrists immediately, but not pulling back. Lip does after a moment, regret filling his gut at the shocked look on Mickey’s face. “Oh shit- oh fuck, Mick-” 

“Since when were you fucking gay?” Mickey murmurs, searching his face. 

Lip swallows, unsure if he should lean away or not. “I’m bi. Always been…” 

“And you didn’t fucking tell me?” Mickey breathes out a laugh, a grin forming on his face. 

“Well- no… didn’t know how?” Lip says lamely. 

“You motherfucker,” Mickey shakes his head, reaching up to grip the back of Lip’s head and tugging him down, kissing him this time. Lip sinks into it quickly, one hand cupping Mickey’s jaw while the other circles his waist, tugging him closer. Mickey runs his fingers through Lip’s messy hair, lips parting under his and a soft whimper building in his throat. Lip bites his bottom lip gently, pulling back and looking at Mickey with his own expression of surprise. 

“What- wait-” Lip puffs, leaning back and holding his hands up. “Wait- you’re not mad?” 

“I am mad that you didn’t fucking tell me,” Mickey laughs, punching his shoulder. “Dude, I’ve had a stupid crush on you for years, but I thought you were straight!” 

Lip’s hands fall to his sides. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“This is so stupid,” Mickey keeps laughing, rubbing his temple. “This feels like a stupid cliche story everybody reads all the time.” 

“Since when do you read romance novels?” Lip chuckles. Mickey rolls his eyes and pulls him back down, kissing him hard. Lip groans, sitting back and yanking Mickey onto his lap, the two laughing softly against their lips, mouths slotting together in a heated kiss. 

“You” kiss “are” kiss “so fucking” kiss “stupid.” Mickey mutters between kisses, groaning and letting Lip press his tongue past his lips. He arches his back slightly when Lip slides his hands over his lower back, shivering at his touch. 

Lip hums, smirking against his lips. “Didn’t” kiss “know you” kiss “loved my ass” kiss “so much.” 

“Fuck” kiss “you.” 

“Maybe next time,” Lip chuckles, squeezing his sides. Mickey grins, pressing their foreheads together. Lip smiles, pressing one last kiss to his lips. “You want to go dig through the leftovers?” 

Mickey hums. “Sure.” He smirks and kisses Lip softly, waiting for Lip to relax to shove him down onto his back and stumbling off his lap for the door. “I call first dibs!” 

“Hey!” Lip stumbles after him with a laugh. “Get back here!” 

“Fuck off!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are appreciated! I do my best to write every prompt given to me, and I've gotten a string of them :D   
> Thank you all! I love every single prompt! This one is based on a comment from Guest "Ian is an abusive boyfriend towards Mickey...lip has a huge crush on Mickey but doesn't know how to confront his own brother...but during the ongoing lockdown things take an even uglier turn when Ian ends up hurting Mickey badly both physically and sexually and he runs away to find Lip who then finally confronts Ian ...and then both Lip and Mickey fall in love and move away from the southside" - while I went off a little with this prompt just slightly, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
